


Joli matin

by tangyyy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hiver, Winter, cottage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 04:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangyyy/pseuds/tangyyy
Summary: Un matin tout en douceur pour Newt et Tina.





	Joli matin

L'air dans le salon était frais en ce petit matin de Décembre 1929. L'âtre de la cheminée, qui la veille avait accueillit un gros feu de chêne, n'abritait plus qu'un tas de cendres froides. Il régnait dans la petite pièce une atmosphère sereine. Dans l'air flottait encore les effluves du Shepherds pie cuisiné par Newt quelques heures auparavant. Des effluves mêlées à l'odeur particulière du feu de bois et à celle, plus subtile, des vieux tissus familiaux fraîchement lavés. 

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier de bois, Tina posa le pied au sol. Le froid des tomettes en terre cuite la fit frisonner. Apercevant une paire de vieilles pantoufles près de l'antique canapé Chesterfield, elle s'en approcha d'un pas rapide et y glissa ses pieds. Relevant la tête, elle tomba nez à nez avec un vieux miroir ; Ses cernes et son sourire en disaient long sur son humeur matinale. Elle portait un large et léger pantalon de pyjama de coton très ajusté au niveau de la taille ainsi qu'un délicat chemisier de lin à manches courtes. Frissonnant de nouveau, elle attrapa un grand plaid de laine bordeaux et le déposa sur ses épaules. Emmitouflée de cette couverture du plus pur style anglais, elle fit son chemin jusque dans la petite cuisine. La vaisselle de la veille reposait encore sur un coin du plan de travail en bois. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, elle sortit sa baguette d'une de ses grandes poches de pantalon et se prépara une tasse de café à l'aide d'une élégante cafetière italienne. 

La tasse brûlante dans les mains, Tina se dirigea vers une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le jardin et les coteaux environnants. Elle tira les épais rideaux et s'installa sur la confortable banquette de la bow window. Au chaud dans la couverture, le nez tout près de la tasse de café, la jeune femme se plongea dans la contemplation de la campagne du Wiltshire.   
Il avait neigé dans la nuit. Une fine neige qui fondrait rapidement au soleil au fil de la journée mais qui pour le moment recouvrait les valons alentour d'un joli drap blanc immaculé. 

Tina soupira de contentement, sourit et reposa sa tête contre la paroi de bois. Sa présence en ces lieux n'était qu'incongruité, elle, la petite orpheline juive de Manhattan. Elle ne connaissait que les buildings, elle se surprenait à présent à apprécier observer un lapin courir dans le champ voisin. Elle n'avait jamais fêté noël, la voilà qui s'appliquait à apprendre la recette du traditionnel Christmas Pudding. La jeune femme anxieuse et solitaire qu'elle était encore quelques années en arrière était à présent une femme mariée et parfaitement bien dans sa peau. 

Newt et Tina, fraîchement mariés, avaient décidés ensemble de passer quelques jours avant Noël dans le cottage familial près du petit village de Castle Combe. Arrivés la veille, ils s'étaient sommairement installés, avaient passé l'après-midi à se perdre dans la campagne, ils avaient cuisiné, mangé puis étaient rapidement monté dans une des chambres à l'étage. La nuit bien que douce, n'avait pas été de tout repos, les membres engourdis de Tina venaient en témoigner. Newt dormait encore à poings fermés, il avait toujours été un plus grand dormeur que Tina. 

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme but la dernière gorgée de café sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Constatant sur le tard les nombreuses minutes qui venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'elle s'était installée à la fenêtre, Tina se releva lentement, posa sa tasse sur la petite table basse de bois blanc du salon, quitta les chaussons au bas de l'escalier et regagna l'étage. 

Discrètement, la jeune femme poussa la porte de la chambre. Grâce à une petite bulle de feu magique s'étant consumée tout au long de la nuit dans un coin de la pièce, l'air ici était bien plus tiède que dans le salon. Tina fit un pas sur l'épaisse moquette fleurie et observa son homme. Newt dormait sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses avant-bras. Le lourd édredon de plumes avait glissé pour se retrouver à présent à mi-fesses du jeune homme. Sa peau nue, pâle et parsemée de tâches de rousseur était légèrement éclairée par un doux rayon de soleil s'échappant des épais rideaux d'une des fenêtres. 

Tout à coup troublée à la vue de son mari, abandonné dans les bras de Morphée, Tina laissa tomber le plaid à ses pieds et retourna se glisser dans le lit. Elle s'installa tout près de Newt et remonta les couvertures sur leurs deux corps. Les draps en coton épais étaient doux et parfaitement tièdes. Frissonnant de bien-être, elle étira ses fines jambes et les noua à celles de son homme. Ce-dernier, profondément endormi, ne bougea pas. Tina resta un long moment à le regarder dormir, appréciant chaque petit centimètre de son visage. Caressant ses cheveux en bataille, elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus. Elle aimait son odeur, elle s'en était rendu compte au fil des matins passés à ses côtés. Elle raffolait de son odeur, sa vraie odeur, pas celle de la journée, tronquée par les différents parfums de ses activités, non, celle du matin, sa vraie odeur, celle de son corps, de son être. Il sentait le lait. Un lait frais légèrement sucré, un peu acide, avec une pointe d'épice, de la cardamome peut-être. Elle enfouit son visage tout contre-lui et se laissa aller à la douce torpeur matinale.

« Bonjour. » La voix de Newt était rocailleuse et encore embuée de sommeil. Il n'avait pas bougé, s'étant contenté d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux afin d'observer le visage de Tina, tout près du sien.   
« Bonjour. » Répondit la jeune femme, ouvrant les yeux à son tour, surprise de s'être rendormit auprès de son mari. « Bien dormi ?  
-Comme un Fléreur. » Répondit Newt en se tournant légèrement pour faire face à Tina, il posa une main sur sa taille et déposa un baiser à la base de son cou. « Tu sens bon le café.  
-Je me suis levé il y a déjà un petit moment... Il a neigé cette nuit. » Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton badin.   
« Un temps à rester au lit... » Répondit New en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de sa compagne, son corps nu se mêlant au sien. Tina ne pu retenir un petit rire aérien.  
« Ce n'est pas toi qui parlait d'une expédition dans les jardins de Stourhead afin d'observer une sous-espèce très rare de noueux avant que ta famille n'arrive pour Noël ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement innocent, serrant encore un peu plus son homme tout contre elle.   
Newt grogna.  
« J'ai de très mauvaises idées parfois, tu le sais, pas la peine de m'écouter... »

Alors que le silence retombait peu à peu dans la petite chambre, le ventre de Newt émit un gargouillis sonore.   
« Je vais te faire des toasts. » Commença à dire Tina en se relevant avant que Newt ne la ramène à lui.   
« Non ! Ne parts pas ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'accrochant à elle tel un enfant refusant de se séparer d'un précieux objet.   
« Newt, ne fais pas l'enfant tu dois manger quelque chose.  
-Mais non, ça va.   
-Je propose un petit-déjeuner au lit et Monsieur trouve le moyen de râler. » Plaisanta Tina en se débattant pour quitter l'étreinte de son homme. « Allez, hop, j'en ai pour deux minutes, je reviens ! » Dit-elle, une fois relevée. Elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, quand la voix de Newt, plus grave que quelques secondes auparavant, l'arrêta net dans son élan et la poussa à se retourner.   
« Love. »

Dans le lit, le jeune homme s'était appuyé sur son coude, avait relevé une jambe et, les yeux rivés sur Tina, avait jeté les couvertures à terre, révélant son corps nu et bien plus éveillé que Tina ne l'avait soupçonné. Une attitude quelque peu grotesque, renforcée par le jeu totalement exagéré et faussement séducteur des sourcils de Newt, dont Tina aurait pu rire si elle n'avait pas été aussi troublée par la vision de l'homme qui était désormais sien dans un cadre si enchanteur. 

Elle soupira et se précipita pour le rejoindre.  
« Tu es infernal. Infernal ! »  
Newt poussa un petit cri se voulant être une célébration victorieuse et embrassa avidement son épouse. 

Se mordant les lèvres alors que le jeune homme s'affairait à défaire les attaches de son pantalon de pyjama, Tina replongea un court instant dans ses propres pensées. Jusqu'à quel point avait-elle le droit d'être si heureuse, si épanouie ? Quand cela s'arrêterait-il ? Méritait-elle vraiment tout ce bonheur ? Des pensées rapidement interrompue par les lèvres ingénieuses et curieuses de Newt...

**Author's Note:**

> Encore une fois, les kudos et les commentaires sont plus qu'appréciés, n'hésitez surtout pas !!


End file.
